Special Training
by VI Intelligence
Summary: Beast Boy gets his usual training at night with someone he knows and drinks...M for some swearing and drunken fighting


Night Brawl

Beast Boy dodged the last strike from the heavy two-handed sword landing hard on the craggy rocks that made up the whole coast of the Titan Tower, his breathing ragged as he turned into a mice to run away from the madness before he heard the beeping noise behind him. The changeling panicked as he changed into a human again to dodge another blast he had been avoiding for the past thirty minutes of the training as his opponent, a man with an eyepatch and a black beanie laughed with the sword in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in another waving them around dangerously.

"I am so * hic * drunk...YOU DON'T HAVE AN * hic * EXCUSE!" He yelled as he charged again, his bottle disappearing into his pocket as he swung heavily and drunken, the wild swing nearly caught the changeling off his feet as he turned into a bull to charge at his enemy who merely took a large douse of alcohol again leaving a white mark on his mouth.

"You think you're so * hic * proud? Prancing around with ya head full of EYEBALLS?" He slurred while he aimed his sword down on a rock sawing it into half, Beast Boy moved away before he charged with his horns ready to smash the man only to have the man toss away his weapons to grab him by the horns and with a drunken yell, threw him across the rocky field before he turned into a hummingbird to buzz around the man in the black beanie who swatted him with blurry vision...man the drink was so strong! The man just took another swig before he took out a pipe bomb blinking red as he tossed it towards Beast Boy in the corner who dodged the explosion in his human form, the changeling felt so tired that his arms were literally hanging limply as though dead while he tried to take a breather.

"CHARGE!" Beast Boy groaned as his eyes widened at the drunken black man charging him with a mad look in his eye, almost like a berserker as the changeling turned into a bird to avoid the deadly swing which would have taken off his head before a wild slash caught him off guard, the changeling turned back as he saw a streak of blood across his suit. His opponent stood over him raising his two-handed sword in some sort of victory strike as Beast Boy ran his mind through with options, the blade flying down with a clang instead of the cutting of flesh as the man looked around with his only eye for sign of the green alien he found.

"OY! What just happened?" The man took another swig of his bottle, wondering where his enemy had gone to before he noticed a blur behind his bottle fast enough for him to hit the ram on the head with the bottle, Beast Boy felt slightly disorientated as he staggered back circles drawn on his eyes while the man with the eyepatch sneered evily before he took another drink.

"Don't fret boyo, I'LL BE GENTLE!" The man threw his bottle at the changeling, a sort of saddened look shot at the alcohol before he tossed it at such force it smacked the green man tumble while he was still quite swirly, the changeling didn't have time as the dark-skinned fighter kicked him in the stomach forcing him back before he swung the sword, hilt hitting the changeling in the stomach watching him double over in glee. Beast Boy suddenly swung back, the man caught off guard as he widened his eyes in disbelief before his sword was knocked into the air by a gorilla before it raised its fists to pound the ground, sending his opponent falling back carelessly by the intake of drink before the gorilla picked him up by strangling his waist.

"Thankfully I don't remember thissss." The man slurred again before the gorilla threw him into a rock, beatng its chest in victory before it ran for the final blow only to see the one-eyed man draw a long large bloodstained executioner's axe almost making the green creature's eyes pop right out of its sockets as the man charged once more, swinging with sudden and slightly more deadly accuracy with each consecutive strike as Beast Boy looked hard for an opening. He found it when the man smashed it into a rock, the force chipped into the rock nearly cutting it in half while the drunk tried desparately to take it out much to the changeling's smirk as he approached the drunken man who looked up with a groan.

"Oh me mother of tilly..." He didn't finish as the large fist sent him into the rock, dust flew into the air sweeping the small field of rocks with a dust wave almost like that of a circle showing the radius of the damage reaching into the open water. Beast Boy shape-shifted back into his own human form as he approached the place where he had assumed his opponent was down and out, his thoughts expecting some sort of groaning or some sign of defeat from the man who had attacked him. He was proven wrong when a fist came flying straight out for a punch, Beast Boy just blocked it but the arm retracted into the small dust cloud before the changeling was enveloped by a sudden blast of dust into his eyes, the changeling fell back.

"Ah, damn it!" He swore as he saw a knee connect with his face blood spurting out of his nose before he punched the man back, seeing a blurred limited vision of the man scrambling across the hard rocks for the sword which was thrown away abandoned earlier reaching it as he pulled it out much to the irritance of the changeling who blinked again while the man's war cry rose from the dust. Beast Boy turned into a wolf, pouncing on the man who was going to raise his blade in a blow both of them tumbling onto the ground as Beast Boy bit the man's hand, the latter punched the beast aside as he noticed blood seeping staining his white sleeve as he looked madly at the changeling who was still in wolf form teeth stained before it pounced him again. The man merely gave a growl as he took the two outstretched paws of the beast, swinging it in a half-circle groggily before he let go allowing the teenage boy to fly into a bunch of rocks.

"-and that's what ye get for touching that." The eyepatched man spoke confidently, spirits rising before a pterodactyl flew right at him scratching his explosive disposal unit as the man staggered back rubbing his already slurred and disorientated eyes in fascination and surprise watching it soar in the air. Quick to react, the man grabbed his sword as he faced down the extinct animal come to life, screeching for blood as it came down on him making a slightly terrified face on the man as he charged nevertheless with a cry of bloody murder before they clashed into a barrage of blows and slashes, each man scarring their opponent with blood on their hands. Deciding to end this immediately and quickly, Beast Boy grabbed the swordsman by the elbows flying him in the air above ground while the man flapped his legs and arms around not letting go of his weapon as he reached for a bottle of alcohol, his eyes twitched before he shrugged.

"Well, got nothin' to lose." He said nonchalantly as he broke it against the tough bone of the dinosaur, using the sharp object to slash at both the legs causing it to screech before he threw the bottle with considerable force the sharp wine bottle shard embedded itself into the beast as it fell down, the two screaming out loud...well not the eye-patched man who was just taking another bottle out of his pocket, popping the cork. The men crashed into the rocks, a bigger dust cloud swept the complex from the mere force though no shaking occurred leaving a changeling and the drunken man still drinking his own gulps of alcohol before Beast Boy gave a hearty laugh despite the ragged breathing.

"That was one of the most impossible battles I've ever done with anyone since Slade. You are a good fighter and quite drunk." The drunken man started to speak next, with a careless nod and a Scottish accent in his slur while he raised his bottle.

"Aye, I drink to that...though what's a Slade?" Beast Boy just found no reply except to chuckle at the man's tolerance for drink even in his drunkeness before he looked at his watch furrowing his eyebrows at the time as he tried getting up wincing slightly much to the man's concern as he sat up to look at him worriedly.

"Hey, green bud...* hic * you still alright?" Beast Boy just looked at his tattered uniform and scratches that lined his body before he shrugged, just not wondering how he was going to tell the others about what had just happened last night though he could make another excuse...maybe. The changeling limped slightly as he turned to address the man who was raising a new bottle at him, waving it in the air like some important thing he forgot as he spoke again in a slurred voice.

"Want a bottle of me Scrumpy? * hic * It solves all your problems and cures all scratches for life..." The man just laughed heartily at that amusing statement, though he knew the same result of each time he would offer the bottle and he had a feeling that the changeling knew it too as he waved his hand in rejection.

"No, last thing I need is to get a hangover. I need to get back, it's breaking morning soon and my team will be worried...so you want to do this again tommorrow?" Beast Boy asked the Scottish man who was busy extracting his axe out of the rock, or more like tried to because the changeling picked up a snore from the man. The man only needed one moment before he shot his head up, completely confused and lost for a moment as he looked around to settle his eyes on the young teenager as he regarded him with a smile.

"Nah, you need some rest with that kind of wounds...me Eyelander is a grim fucking fable, it can now slay big flying birds of doom! Like them * hic * dragons...dragons..."

"Goodnight, Tarvish..." Beast Boy yawned as he said this, the changeling smiled as he watched the man stagger out with his axe and sword before he turned back to go into his room, the man just raised his bottle of Scrumpy in one more toast to the retreating changeling before he went back to the small fishing boat just a little off the shores, waves of salt washing his own feet as he boarded it to go back to a life of drinking and fishing...until the next time.

* * *

"So Beast Boy, where were you last night and where did you get all these wounds? This has been the upteenth time this has happened to you...just what were you up to?" Cyborg spoke to the changeling in the infirmary, like any normal morning weekly to patch up Beast Boy just wondering in confusion what the changeling had done to inflict such a mess, but the changeling just smiled as usual as he went back to his fighting progress.

"Oh nothing, just some late night training."

End


End file.
